Main Pairings
Demma In Season 1, the two had mutual crushes on each other after Daniel broke up with Maddie for good. Towards the end of the season, Daniel finds out that Emma is a witch; he tells her he won't let anything bad happen to her in The Chosen One. Also in The Chosen One they share their first kiss at the anime dance after defeating the principal and start dating. At the beginning of Season 2, they are an official couple and spent the majority of the summer together, with some problems, as Mr. Alonso hates Daniel. Emma had trouble hiding her powers from Daniel because of the Fool Moon, and had numerous close calls. Daniel breaks up with Emma in Missminion when he finally finds out Emma had been hiding the fact that her powers were back from him. In About a Wizard, Daniel tells Jax that he and Emma were meant to be; he is wary and jealous of Emma and Jax's new relationship. Daniel still seems to have a lot of feelings for Emma despite their breakup, and it is shown that Emma still has those feelings too. In Katie's birthday Bash Emma saved Daniel from the spell that was put on him. In The Abyss they kiss and get back together. In the last episode of season 2 Daniel saves Emma from the portal and Emma says she loves Daniel. Miego In Season 2, Diego develops a crush on Maddie and stayed at her house all summer. He won't admit but luckily Katie found out the truth. He started helping Katie and Sophie convince Maddie she had her powers back even though disagreeing lying to her. Then later Maddie started liking him. Diego found out Maddie liked him in episode 15 Emma Wants a Cracker. Maddie's mom doesn't like Maddie dating him and they have a secret relationship. They kiss in Emma vs. Emma. Jemma In season 2 we might have notice that Emma and Jax have special moments. They started dating in episode 17 About a Wizard. (Even though in the Season 2 trailer it appears as that Emma and Jax almost kiss. ) in episode 16 Stormageddon, Jax tells Emma she is a lot prettier in person and they will share a kiss and Jax protected Emma from stuff coming to her. Jax also kissed the evil Emma clone. Jax and the real Emma kiss in the episode About a Wizard. Daniel becomes really jealous of Emma and Jax. It seems at the end of season 2 Emma and Jax break up and demma is back in. That might be someone else's opinion but in season 3, the first episode it says that Emma and Jax are still dating. Trivia * Emma and Daniel become an official couple at the end of season 1. * Daniel breaks up with Emma after lying about not having her powers back. * Diego starts liking Maddie in the beginning of season 2. * Maddie started liking him back but refuses to admit it. * Jax develops a crush on Emma in the first episode of season 2. * In the end of episode, Double Trouble, Jax kisses Emma's Evil clone. * In the end of the episode, The Breakup, Jax and Daniel fought with bread and salami for the play scene but end up making it a real battle for Emma. * Jax and Emma almost kiss in Stormageddon while trapped in the principle's office. * Jax gives up his powers for Emma when the witches council threaten to take her powers away in About a Wizard. * Daniel sees Jax and Emma hug in Stormageddon. * Jax and Emma kiss two times in About a Wizard. * Daniel sees Jax and Emma kiss. * Daniel becomes jealous and fights Jax with swords. * In Stormeggedon you get the idea that Maddie and Diego are a couple. * Jax and Emma become an official couple. * Jax mentions to emma that they could destroy the magic realm, Emma thought he was kidding but he wasn't. * Emma and Daniel get back together in episode 22 The Abyss. * Jax has to go to rebel camp because of his part in wanting to destroy the magic realm. (IN SEASON 3 DESCRIPTION) *Emma and Jax break up in The Abyss. Category:Pairings Category:Main Pairings Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Friendships Category:Jemma Category:Demma Category:Miego